This invention relates to laser interferometer probes, and in particular, to interferometers of the type used to determine the properties of gases and other test substances.
There are many industrial and laboratory processes in which local measurements of test substances must be made rapidly and with a high degree of accuracy. For this purpose various interferometer and other type probes have been used. These state-of-the-art devices have limitations that often reduce their effectiveness, however. The large size of such devices often results in interference with the flow of fluids being tested; spatial and frequency response characteristics could be improved upon; and the accuracy of most conventional probes is inadequate for many applications. Furthermore, different probes are usually required for different type measurements. Accordingly, there currently exists the need for a multipurpose, miniturized probe that is extremely accurate and that has improved spatial and frequency response characteristics. The present invention is directed toward satisfying that need.